Chain-type conveyor or transport system for sheets, to be used with a sheet-fed printing machine known, see, for example, German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 29 44 227. This publication shows a chain transport system which has a sheet brake associated therewith, formed, essentially, by a pipe or roller to which suction is applied. The pipe or roller, located below the chain is provided to stiffen the leading edge of the sheet which is gripped by the grippers. The suction element is located adjacent the deposition point to permit accelerated removal of the sheet, since, as the gripper releases, the weight of the sheet causes it to drop to the suction roller. The suction roller is located in a horizontal sheet guide range beneath the chain transport system.